By Morning's Light
by Cold Fire Phoenix
Summary: Tenten bids Kankurou goodbye after a most interesting evening together; Temari gives her brother flack for fraternizing.


He groaned, stirring in the early morning and frowning as the chill air struck his body when he slid out of his sleeping blankets. The desert was harsh, no matter the season, and he was no more aware of it in the moments between life and dream, like these. The only time he allowed himself to believe in romance, or the future.

The sun lingered, fingers of red brushing against the landscape and painting the desert into a bloody sea, shifting, alive. A moment, and he would blink, and the world would change. Nothing more sinister than a light-source, burning, arid, stark. Nothing strange, in that light.

Kankurou stretched, feeling his spine crack and settle into place. He stifled a yawn, shielding his eyes against the increasing light, feeling his shadow stretch out behind him to a pinpoint in the distance.

Sometimes, he wondered if he could do more.

"Kankurou-kun?" A small, satisfied grin stole over his lips and was gone as quickly as it came at the sound of the sleepy voice behind him. He turned, unaware how his features were masked, even with his face free of his signifying makeup. The young woman who had called out to him had her arm up to block the sun, pulling the fabric of her top taunt across her chest. He was more than willing to appreciate the curvature of her body, even as he realized he'd been asked a question he hadn't heard. "Er, yes." From general experience, Kankurou assumed the woman had wanted his agreement.

He was likely right, only he felt vaguely concerned as he noticed the expression on her face. She looked positively amused. "I'm surprised you're than honest, Kankurou. Most men would deny their inexperience."

His... what? "I, ah-"

"I only wish you'd told me that last night. I mean, I knew you were feeling awkward right about..."

He'd been feeling awkward? Last night? No, he'd been perfectly fine last night. In fact, he'd felt rather confident. He cursed himself mentally. What the hell had Tenten said?

"...interesting though I understand how you wouldn't have wanted to say anything at the time." Tenten's smile was predatory. Kankurou found himself swallowing and looking around briefly to see if anyone else had gotten up. Was that Baki? He hoped so, as Tenten walked toward him, still talking. "Really, it's refreshing to see a guy not be such an idiot over such a simple thing as his virginity."

Kankurou found himself saying a strangled, "What?" before he could stop himself. Tenten didn't appear to notice, laying her hand on his shoulder and smiling in what he believed she thought was a seductive manner. He probably would have appreciated her turn of mind more if he weren't wrestling with what she'd just said.

"You were very attentive. I just wanted to thank you, and wish you best of luck for next time."

"Next time?" Kankurou couldn't tell if he was flushed or blushing - likely flushed. Maybe he was spontaneously contracting a fever. Which would make this conversation a hallucination. (He liked the idea.)

But it was no hallucination. Tenten nodded, her hair in buns even this early in the morning. She'd looked nice with her hair down, Kankurou noted, before her words once more took him by surprise. "Certainly. And you should open your eyes like this more often, Kankurou-kun, they are very pretty."

"I-"

A loud whistle cut him off. Tenten looked over her shoulder, and frowned. "Sounds like Neji. We must be heading out." The sun had lifted barely over the dunes, losing the vibrant red of earlier and settling into a lightening orange-grey. "Goodbye." She waved, turned around, and was gone. Kankurou's weak, "Bye," fell on deaf ears.

Or at least he thought it did.

"My, what pretty eyes you have, Virgin-chan." His sister's voice, imitating Tenten's in a fake falsetto, caused Kankurou to flinch. "You were very attentive! Best of luck next time. You're so honest! How refreshing!"

"Temari..."

She arched a brow, giving her younger brother a flat look. "Kankurou. No fraternizing when we're on mission."

He sneered. "Then what exactly were you doing in Konoha?"

"Fucking." The nonchalant way she said the word, combined with how she was placidly examining her nails threw Kankurou's head for a spin.

"The fuck?" Kankurou had stepped back, involuntarily, in shock.

"Rather more than one-"

"Shut it, you know what I was talking about. God, I didn't need that mental image!" Kankurou's shoulders were hunched in disgust as an idea occurred to him. "Wait, the hell?" His language was quickly deteriorating in the face of sibling familiarity. "How is that not fraternizing?"

Temari looked up, smiling and rolling her shoulders. "I certainly was not associating as a sibling."

Well he _hoped_ not. "Ah, but-"

"And," she continued with a drawl, "I was neither _friendly_ nor strictly... _amiable._"

"Selective reasoning, Temari."

Her laughter burned his ears as she turned, waving her fingers at him as she dismissed his discomfort and situation with the breaking sun. "Isn't it all?" Her voice trailed after her, echoing in his ears. "Isn't it all?"

Kankurou was silent, feeling the cool breeze caress his face; turning into it and breathing deeply. He supposed so. After all, he reflected, everyone had to believe in what they did as right. Or else you'd never take the chance to find out if what you reached for was meant for you to taste or not. Even dissipating in the unflattering light of morning, once the time for dreams and romance had passed.

_Bitch,_ he thought fondly, retreating to his tent and remembering, as he did, just what he'd gained the night before; and exactly whose innocence he had forgiven. (His own.)


End file.
